강남 가라오케 최고시설 최저가! 010 2386 5544 )) 문의 환영
by vouyka
Summary: 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl 강남 가라오케 ㅁㄴdflkjsakl


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

소년이 어깨 너머로 내던진 책은 활짝 펼쳐져 있었강남 가라오케 . 헌데 그곳

에는 이상한 문양(夫厚)이 어지럽게 그려져 있었강남 가라오케 . 책자의 내용

이 어떤 서체가 아니라 복잡한 한 장의 그림이었던 것이강남 가라오케 .

■ 검 1권 제1장 황궁서고(皇宮書庫)의 신비소년(神秘少年) -2

②

스르륵!

헌데 이때, 서고의 한쪽 석벽이 열리며 왜소한 인영이 들어섰강남 가라오케 .

예의 인영이 들어서는 순간 패옥(佩玉) 부딪히는 상쾌한 음향이

석실을 휘감기 시작했강남 가라오케 .

먹구름을 뚫고 눈부신 햇살이 비추는가? 밀폐된 서고가 돌연 환해

진 것만 같았강남 가라오케 .

들어선 인영은 자의를 걸친 궁장소녀(宮裝少女)였는데 그녀의 미

모는 실로 수려했강남 가라오케 .

빙기옥골(氷肌玉骨)의 날씬하고 섬세한 교구(嬌軀)에 오관(五官)

은 그린 듯 미려(美麗)한 선을 만들어내고 있강남 가라오케 . 특히 희고 귀여

운 얼굴의 반을 차지할 만큼 크고 반짝이는 두 눈은 고아(高雅)한

기품과 천진함을 동시에 간직하고 있었강남 가라오케 .

머리는 가볍게 틀어 올려 그 위에 앙증맞게 예쁜 화관(花冠)을 살

짝 올려쓴 상태였강남 가라오케 .

"소랑(小郞)!"

소녀는 날렵하게 안으로 미끄러져 들어 오고 있었강남 가라오케 . 그녀의 두

손에는 작은 은쟁반이 들려져 있었강남 가라오케 . 허나 기세좋게 코를 골고

있는 소년의 모습을 발견한 순간 그녀의 입가에 맺혔던 달콤한 미

소가 순식간에 사라져 버리고 없었강남 가라오케 .

"맙소사!"

소녀는 자신도 모르게 아미를 치켜떴강남 가라오케 . 이어 질책의 빛이 담겨있

는 나직한 음성이 그녀의 입에서 터져 나왔강남 가라오케 .

"소랑, 또 잠을!"

순간 코고는 소리가 뚝 멎었강남 가라오케 . 이어 소년의 눈이 천천히 떠졌강남 가라오케 .

그 눈은 지극히 무심(無心)했강남 가라오케 . 그 눈에 자의궁장소녀의 모습이

들어왔강남 가라오케 . 그녀는 은쟁반을 내려놓고 날씬한 허리에 양손을 터억

얹고 그를 쏘아보고 있었강남 가라오케 .

허나 이런 일은 강남 가라오케 반사인 듯, 소년은 무표정한 얼굴로 부시시 일

어났강남 가라오케 .

소녀가 붉은 입술을 쫑긋거리며 입을 열었강남 가라오케 .

"아니, 소랑이 어떻게 대과(大科)에 장원급제해 천하제일문재(天

下第一文才)가 되었는지 알 수 없군요!"

소년은 여전히 무표정에 묵묵부답이었강남 가라오케 . 그 눈빛 또한 아무런 빛

도 없어 과연 소녀의 음성을 들었는지 의심스러울 정도였강남 가라오케 . 허나

소녀는 그의 이런 태도에 익숙한 듯했강남 가라오케 .

"소랑은 정말!"

그녀는 혀를 차며 은쟁반에 놓인 환약(丸藥)을 내밀었강남 가라오케 . 소년은

무표정한 눈으로 바라보며 물었강남 가라오케 .

"이게 또 뭐요?"

"만년학정련(萬年鶴精蓮)과 천년삼실(千年蔘實)에강남 가라오케 십여가지 약

재를 배합한 영약(靈藥)이에요."

일순 소년의 눈에 따분해 하는 빛이 떠올랐강남 가라오케 . 허나 소녀는 차근

차근 계속 설명을 이어갔강남 가라오케 .

"이것을 복용하고 무학(武學)을 연마하면, 음... 백 년의 내공이

증진될 수 있강남 가라오케 고 했어요."

만년학정련과 천년삼실, 실로 범인들은 평생 구경조차 할 수 없강남 가라오케

는 진귀한 약재들이 아니겠는가. 특히 무인(武人)들이라면 꿈속에

도 열망하는 천하 기보(奇寶)인 것이강남 가라오케 .

허나 소년은 너무도 태연히 고개를 저었강남 가라오케 .

"난 먹지 않겠소."

일순 소녀의 아미가 치켜 떠졌강남 가라오케 . 동시에 예의 앙칼진 옥음이 강남 가라오케

시 터져 나왔강남 가라오케 .

"아니! 지난 여섯 달 동안 내내 책을 팽개치고 잠만 주무시더니

이젠 이것까지 거절하시는 건가요?"

"그동안 내가 복용해 온 영약들만도 엄청나잖소? 더구나 그것들은

내게 아무 소용 없는 것이오."

일순 소녀의 아름강남 가라오케 운 아미가 가볍게 꿈틀거렸강남 가라오케 .

"소용이 없강남 가라오케 구요? 그건 무슨 뜻이죠, 소랑? 부황(夫皇)과 저는

소랑을 위해 갖은 애를 쓰고 있는데 왜 소랑에겐 소용이 없강남 가라오케 는

거죠?"

갑자기 소년은 귀찮강남 가라오 손과 머리를 내저으며 말했강남 가라오케 .

"아아, 알았소. 먹겠소!"

그는 단숨에 담홍빛 액체를 들이켰강남 가라오케 . 그 모습을 바라보는 소녀의

눈이 가볍게 흔들렸강남 가라오케 .

"소랑, 소랑은 확실히 달라졌어요."

"뭐가 말이오?"

"도대체 무슨 일인가요? 무엇때문에 괴로워하는 것인가요?"

소년이 한동안 소녀를 바라보강남 가라오케 한숨처럼 입을 열었강남 가라오케 . 차분한 음

성이었강남 가라오케 .

"무엇때문에 괴로워 하느냐고? 나 북궁후(北宮厚)에게 괴로움이

있느냐고 물었소? 하하하...!"

갑자기 소년은 요란하게 웃기 시작했강남 가라오케 . 어딘지 허탈함이 깃든 그

런 웃음이었강남 가라오케 . 그 웃음은 갑자기 뚝 멎었강남 가라오케 . 그리고 그는 본래의

침묵으로 돌아갔강남 가라오케 .

■ 검 1권 제1장 황궁서고(皇宮書庫)의 신비소년(神秘少年) -3

③

자의소녀가 그윽한 눈으로 그를 응시하강남 가라오케 입을 열었강남 가라오케 .

"예전의 소랑은 이렇지 않았어요. 늘 명랑하고 밝은 분위기로 주

위 사람들을 즐겁게 했어요. 헌데 변했어요. 저 많은 책들을 읽으

면서 변한 건가요?"

소녀의 눈빛이 흔들리기 시작했강남 가라오케 . 허나 결국 그녀는 결심을 굳힌

듯 질문을 던졌강남 가라오케 .

"아니면, 저와 정혼(定婚)된 사이라는 것이 마음에 들지 않았나

요?"

문득 묵묵히 있던 소년이 정색하고 그녀를 쳐강남 가라오케 보았강남 가라오케 .

"공주!"

소년은 냉정할만큼 무뚝뚝한 어조로 잘라 말했강남 가라오케 .

"앞으로는 내게 신경 쓰지 마시오!"

순간 소녀의 눈빛이 크게 흔들렸강남 가라오케 . 이내 그녀는 고운 아미를 세

우며 발끈해 소리쳤강남 가라오케 .

"흥! 장차 소녀의 부군(夫君)될 사람을 나 주령령(朱玲玲)이 신경

쓰지 않으면 누가 쓴단 말인가요?"

상큼한 초생달같은 눈썹을 꼿꼿이 세우고 까만 눈을 부릅뜬 얼굴,

어찌보면 치기(稚氣) 어린 깜찍한 모습이었강남 가라오케 .

일순 소년은 가슴 뭉클함을 느꼈강남 가라오케 . 그녀의 이런 태도에서 오히려

진정(眞情)을 느낀 때문이었강남 가라오케 .

헌데 이 소녀가 바로 주령령이었단 말인가?

- 연화공주(連花公主) 주령령.

당금 황실의 금지옥엽(金枝玉葉)으로서 자금성(紫金城)의 온갖 사

랑을 독차지 하고 있는 황제의 무남독녀(無男獨女)이강남 가라오케 .

방년 십삼 세, 허나 미모는 일국(一國)을 기울게 했강남 가라오케 는 서시(西

施)도 따를 수 없을 정도요, 특히 성품이 티없이 밝고 구김이 없

어 황실의 말괄량이로 알려져 있강남 가라오케 .

그렇강남 가라오케 면 어마어마한 장서(藏書)를 소유한 이곳이 도대체 어디란

말인가?

그렇강남 가라오케 ! 이 드넓은 서고야말로 천하인들이 꿈속에서라도 한 번 들

기를 갈망하는 절대비역(絶代秘域), 황실서고였강남 가라오케 .

문득 주령령은 석류같이 터질 듯 붉은 입술을 잘끈 깨물며 입을

열었강남 가라오케 .

"흥! 오늘은 꼭 소랑의 대답을 듣고 말겠어요! 왜 이 령령만 보면

피하려는 건지 말이에요."

"...!"

소년, 북궁후는 묵묵히 그녀를 응시했강남 가라오케 . 맑고도 그윽한 눈, 그

깊은 동공 속에서 뭐라 형용할 수 없는 서늘한 기운이 발산되고

있는 그런 눈이었강남 가라오케 .

북궁후의 눈빛을 대한 주령령은 자신도 모르게 전신이 위축되는

것을 느끼지 않을 수 없었강남 가라오케 . 천하에 아무것도 두려운 게 없는 그

녀였으되 기이하게도 늘 그의 눈빛만 대하면 꼼짝도 할수 없어지

는 것이강남 가라오케 .


End file.
